After the Twilight
by Jersey07
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand un vampire et un geek regardent un film ensemble? Crackfic complètement barrée. SLASH.


_**Fandom **_: Sanctuary

_**Pairing **_: Nikola Tesla / Henry Foss

_**Genre **_: Crackfic / Humour / Romance

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire appartiennent à la franchise "Sanctuary". Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

_**Résumé **_: Que peut-il se passer quand un geek et un vampire se retrouvent à regarder un film ensemble ? Je vous ai prévenu, c'est complètement barré. SLASH, donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre…

_**Remerciements :**_ Je tiens à remercier ma bêta-lectrice adorée, alias dexash. Sérieux, allez jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle écrit, c'est mieux que du chocolat et en plus, ça fait pas grossir ! Je remercie aussi mes lecteurs et lectrices assidu(e)s !

_After the Twilight. _

Pris dans le blizzard, le Sanctuaire était étonnement calme, presque désert. Magnus était dans son bureau, probablement à régler la paperasse en retard. Biggie était sorti avant que le blizzard ne s'abatte. Will et Kate avaient décidé de se livrer à une vérification des anormaux, même si ça n'était pas spécialement nécessaire.

Tesla, dont la réserve de vin était épuisée, profita du retranchement de Magnus dans son bureau pour aller se servir dans le cellier. Lorsqu'il remonta, une bonne bouteille à la main, il passa devant le petit salon du Sanctuaire. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver le loup-garou des lieux, le chiot, comme il l'appelait. "Heinrich" était en train de se préparer du popcorn tout en sirotant une Guinness à petite lapées et l'odeur du caramel mit en exergue les papilles de Tesla. Lorsque le PHA se releva, il vit le vampire dans l'encadrement de la porte et sourit en coin.  
><em>-"Vous vous joignez à moi?"<em> demanda-t-il en tenant la télécommande en mains, ayant mis le DVD dans le lecteur. Il lança un regard à Tesla, à la fois de défi et d'invitation. Le vampire se figea sur place, ne sachant pas s'il devait en rire ou se trouver vexé. Voyant la tonne de popcorn qu'Henry avait préparé et l'odeur alléchante qui lui montait aux narines, le choix était cornélien...  
><em>-"Ma foi..."<em> répondit-il en s'approchant, tout en refermant la porte. Il s'installa dans le canapé, posant son verre et sa bouteille sur la table basse, tandis qu'Henry faisait la même chose de son côté avec sa Guinness.  
><em>-"Vous en voulez une?" <em>demanda-t-il en désignant le breuvage qu'il aimait tant. Un brin dégouté, le vampire fit la moue. La bière n'avait jamais été l'une de ses boissons favorites.  
><em>-"Je vous remercie, j'ai ce qu'il me faut." <em>

En toute honnêteté, Nikola ne comptait pas prêter attention au film. Il reporterait son regard sur l'âtre où brûlait quelques bûches, en savourant son grand cru et en laissant le chiot s'empiffrer en buvant sa mixture infâme. Tel était son plan. Il essayerait néanmoins de grappiller quelques popcorn, car personne ne s'en doutait, mais Tesla avait la dent sucrée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. En douce, bien sur... mais il n'eut même pas besoin de jouer les fins limiers, car le lycan lui tendit le bol avec enthousiasme. Ca lui paraissait... assez suspect. Mais n'écoutant que son ventre qui criait famine (il n'avait rien mangé depuis son expérience sur les photons, donc depuis un petit moment déjà...), il piocha dans le plat.  
><em>-"Eh, mangez pas tout le bol quand même! On a pas encore commencé le film!" <em>le réprimenda Henry.  
><em>-"Qu'allons-nous visionner?"<em> demanda Tesla en observant la jaquette du DVD. Un garçon assez freluquet faisait la couverture, flanqué d'une fille qui avait l'air parfaitement écervelée et d'un garçon musclé mais de toute évidence sans aucune culture. _"Heinrich... ne me dites pas..." _  
><em>-"Bah quoi? Vous allez pouvoir critiquer, profitez-en!"<em> l'encouragea Henry en lançant le DVD.

Finalement, ce qui allait s'avérer une séance de torture était plutôt plaisant. Nikola piochait dans le bol de popcorn tandis qu'Henry était captivé par les vampires de bas-étage (une insulte!) et les lycans qui - en toute honnêteté - ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Tesla observait de temps à autres le jeune homme, qui trop captivé par le film, ne le remarquait pas. De temps en temps, Henry lui faisait une remarque ou lui posait une question au sujet du film mais jamais il ne le regardait et Tesla répondait approximativement. _"Twilight"_... Un film de minettes. Bah, il avait un chiot à ses côtés, c'était pratiquement pareil. Mais loin de se soucier du contenu du film, Tesla observait plutôt celui qui semblait s'y intéresser avec passion. Henry n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps et lorsqu'il se concentrait, il plissait les yeux avec tellement de force que son front marquait des rides d'expression. Tesla était pris dans une étrange sensation. Il regarda les yeux d'Henry, dont la couleur lui rappelait celle des lacs de Serbie. Son cou, bien évidemment, avait l'air des plus délectables. Ses épaules étaient solides, larges et son torse caché sous son t-shirt trop large avait l'air musclé à souhait. Le chiot était l'un de ces cabots qui vous énerve mais pour lequel on se prend d'affection. Tout en continuant à le regarder, il plongea la main dans le bol de popcorn, exactement au même instant que le lycan. Lorsque leurs doigts s'effleurèrent brièvement, ils perçurent une décharge électrique et s'écartèrent vivement.  
><em>-"Désolé"<em> lança Henry, en regardant Tesla pour la première fois depuis le début du film. Le vampire acquiesça, aucun son n'arrivant à franchir ses lèvres. Il sentit ses joues rougir comme celles d'une adolescente mais il fut heureux de constater que les joues du lycan s'étaient également parées de vermeil.

Après sept Guinness - Tesla les avait comptabilisées - Henry commençait à se montrer de plus en plus dangereux. Ce qui signifiait pour le vampire: de plus en plus attachant. Et aussi émotif. Après une bouteille d'un grand cru portugais, et étant parfaitement _humain_, Tesla ne se sentait pas en reste. Lorsque Bella confessa son amour profond et véritable pour Edward, dans une scène tragique et romantique à en mourir, le tout sur une musique de violons pleurnicheurs, Henry renifla bruyamment. Tesla eut un sourire en coin en voyant les larmes perler dans les yeux du lycan, qui n'essayait même plus de les retenir. Tout en serrant un coussin contre son torse, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, il poussa un long soupir.  
><em>-"Vous voulez que je vous tresse les cheveux, Dorothée?"<em> demanda Nikola, ironique, tout en trouvant l'attitude du lycan à la fois attachante et ridicule. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que le chiot s'apprêtait à faire.  
><em>-"Vous... n'avez... pas... de... coeur!"<em> brailla-t-il en ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un coup de coussin sur les genoux et les bras de Nikola.  
><em>-"Ah c'est comme ça! Tu vas voir, PHA de mes deux!"<em> lança le vampire en s'emparant d'un coussin et en répétant les gestes qu'il avait subi quelques secondes plus tôt.  
>Il croyait pouvoir s'en débarrasser en deux mouvements, mais il se surprit à rire de sa propre futilité et lorsqu'il entendit ce son provenir du vampire, Henry redoubla d'énergie et ils se lancèrent dans une bataille de polochons.<p>

Lorsque les coussins furent tous réduits en pièces, Henry semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de lucidité et décida d'user des dernières armes qui lui restaient. Il avait adoré entendre Nikola rire de bon coeur, c'était si rare de le voir si détendu et sorti de sa réserve. Alors il se précipita sur lui et se décida à mettre en pratique la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit, tant pis s'il se recevait un coup de genou dans les parties.  
><em>-"Non, non! Henry, non! Pas çaaaa!"<em> brailla Nikola en essayant de se protéger comme il le put mais il n'arriva pas à se soustraire aux mains chatouilleuses du lycan. Le vampire partit dans une crise de fou rire qui dura dix bonnes minutes, suivi de près par Henry qui avait mal aux côtes tant il s'amusait. Il se perdit tellement dans son activité qu'il ne vit pas le bord dangereusement proche du canapé et les envoya tous les deux au sol. Il se retrouva, bien malgré lui, sous Nikola qui tenait enfin sa revanche. Henry continuait à rire, en essayant de reprendre son souffle et le vampire essayait de faire de même. Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs yeux pétillaient toujours avec la même malice. Les deux personnes qui semblaient diamétralement opposées n'étaient finalement pas si différentes que cela.

Nikola regarda Henry avec malice. Il ne comprit cependant pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore relevé, son corps toujours partiellement étendu sur celui du lycan. Il haussa un sourcil lorsque les mains d'Henry se faufilèrent pour encadrer ses hanches, le maintenant en place. Nikola était loin de trouver ça désagréable et la chaleur que leurs corps dégageait se mêlait et les enveloppait dans un cocon rassurant. Henry laissa courir sa main droite sur le torse de Tesla avant de lui empoigner les cheveux avec volonté et de l'attirer à lui. Tout au long du procédé, le vampire sourit et se laissa faire, trouvant naturellement les lèvres qui s'offraient aux siennes. Leurs souffles éméchés se mélangèrent, formant un mix de vin et de Guinness et leurs baisers étaient loin d'être des plus candides. Leurs mains étaient partout à la fois et ils se perdirent complètement dans leur activité plus que lubrique, leurs vêtements ne formant plus qu'une pile éparpillée sur le sol.

Helen était furieuse. Tesla avait encore profité de sa concentration pour chaparder dans son cellier. Il y avait dérobé l'une de ses bouteilles préférées, qui plus est. Elle allait le tuer. Bien sur, c'était impossible, mais elle ne résisterait pas à l'envie de lui tirer dessus. Elle fouilla les pièces du Sanctuaire et en passant devant la porte entre ouverte du salon, la lumière d'une télévision allumée en cette heure avancée de la nuit capta son attention. A pas feutrés, elle se glissa dans la pièce et ce fut avec un mélange de surprise et d'étonnement qu'elle trouva les deux hommes. Ils étaient étendus sur le sol, dans une tenue pour le moins inexistante. Henry reposait sur le dos, son bras droit enlaçant le dos du vampire qui avait la tête posée contre le torse du lycan. Nikola avait passé une jambe autour de celle d'Henry, enlaçant et entremêlant leurs chevilles. Tous deux semblaient dormir paisiblement.  
>Helen, attendrie, prit la couverture qui se trouvait sur le canapé et les couvrit afin de les rendre un peu plus décents. Elle s'approcha de la télévision et éteignit le lecteur DVD. Puis elle s'en alla en souriant, n'oubliant pas de refermer complètement la porte derrière eux afin que personne ne puisse les déranger. <p>


End file.
